User talk:Gogeta1707
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nichihare Kurayama page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Achrones150 (Talk) 04:05, March 7, 2010 Articles I'd appreciate it, if you didn't edit my articles. I honestly see no point in what you did and I also have to thank User:Haruko-chan later for reverting one of your edits. Besides the fact that it was pointless, its rude to edit anothers article without their permission. And if by some chance this message has insulted you, well.... what else can I say.--King of Las Noches Talk to Me 07:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, know Im asking nicely can you stop editing my characters pages. I intend on leaving my old characters the way they are as if they weren't even part of the old Gotei. I play WoW and troll the chat's in that game. Trolling the new edits box is not a problem for me.--King of Las Noches Talk to Me 08:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA >:D please remove would please remove my character from your gotei 13 6th division 3rd seat as im already the part of Seireitou's gotei 13 6th division as a lieutenant and next time let me know when u edit one of my character without me knowing.--Zaraikou 14:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were the secret mastermind behind three of my characters, and could use them without my permission. Are you serious? Make your own goddamn characters, or ask permission first. The wiki isn't some place where you go around picking any character you like so that you can use them without permission. Have you even made any characters? Don't touch my characters, or I will destroy you. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 15:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Don't use other peoples' characters for your own stuff without permission. As a sysop, I will go through and remove all of the characters that you did not receive permission for if you do nothing about it for two days. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) R u serious OMJIG!!!!!! r u fuckin kiddin me....last time i checked dis wuz a free website 2 do wateva da hell i wanted 2...quit yo trippin u ignorant sons of bitches......kthanx X) Your article was deleted because you were using other peoples characters without permission Title speaks, and if you continue to curse and be unruly than you will be banned for a time period of 1 week. And yes it is a free site but you cannot do what ever you want to because this site does have rules and you have to follow them, or you can leave. first and foremost is the YOU CANNOT USE ANOTHER USERS WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION failure to follow that rule will get you a quick ticket off the site--''Fenix Kurayami'' (speak to me| ) 09:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC)